Already Over
by MaliceGold
Summary: Lorsque tout s'arrête... Death&Song Fic /JohnLock/


**Bien le bonjour à tous !**

**Je m'appelle Malice (Non non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est mon vrai prénom !). Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon premier One-Shot (Dont je suis plutôt fière, je l'avoue sans honte.) qui, bien qu'un peu triste, ravira vos cœur ! Enfin j'espère ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Ce grand homme !) et à la BBC.**

**Note : Ceci est une Death Fic, d'où le rating. mais c'est aussi un Song Fic, à ce propos, la chanson utilisée est 'Already Over' du groupe RED.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour mon premier essai, laissez une impression afin de me permettre d'améliorer mes performances futures ! Merci à vous !**

* * *

Il était effondré, là, au milieu de ce parking tandis qu'une escorte de policier, dont Lestrade se réunissaient autour de lui. Une voiture était en travers de la chaussée, le conducteur était descendu. Le sang coulait sur les mains de John qui était en larmes sur le corps de Sherlock. Il pensait que son esprit allait exploser : Sa seule raison de vivre depuis la guerre venait d'être tuée devant lui, et d'une manière si absurde pour le grand homme qu'était Sherlock Holmes. Le silence régnait en maître tandis que John, toujours prostré sur lui même avec le brun serré contre son torse priait des dieux auquel il n'avait jamais crû d'épargner son amour. Il effleura les lèvres du détective, déjà froides -ou peut-être qu'elles l'avaient toujours été, il ne savait plus- avec la même douceur que celle dont on fait preuve pour cueillir la rosée sur les pétales d'une rose.

_ I'd give it all to you... _

_Letting go of me..._

_ Reaching as I fall..._

_ I know..._

_ It's already over now..._

_ Nothing left to lose..._

_ Loving you again... _

_I know it's already over..._

_ Already over now... _

Il éclata en sanglots. Gregory et un jeune sergent accoururent avec les urgences qui transportaient une civière. Lorsque les secouristes voulurent prendre Sherlock, John resserra son étreinte farouche autour de son corps frêle.

Gregory pleurait :

_« John ! Si tu ne le lâche pas, il ne reviendra jamais ! »_

Le lieutenant l'arracha alors aux bras de sa moitié tout en lui pleurant que Sherlock pouvait y survivre, comme il avait survécu à maintes balles, drogues et explosion auparavant. Le soldat ne put se retenir de s'accrocher à Greg tout en le suppliant de l'achever. Le flic ignora ses propos et le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

Le blond passa la nuit au chevet de son petit ami, lui serrant la main à lui en briser chacun de ses os, pleurant, priant encore des dieux inconnus...

Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa transe un bruit assourdissant, étourdissant, un bruit qui ne voulait en rien s'arrêter. Il releva la tête et vit l'électrocardiogramme de Sherlock._ Plat._ Les infirmiers affluaient déjà dans la chambre, l'écartant sans ménagement alors que, abasourdi, il ne ressentait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voulait pas voir _ça_. La mort. Parce qu'il savait, il était sûr. Le seul homme qu'il eut jamais aimé. Le seul. Et il était _mort_. Le laissant là, seul et déboussolé, lui qui avait tant souffert de la guerre se retrouvait à nouveau en pleine bataille. Et il avait perdu. _Ils avaient perdu..._

_Non Sherlock, Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! T'es un bel enfoiré tu sais. Je t'aime, et toi tu m'abandonnes. À cause d'une fichue enquête, parce que t'as pas fait attention putain ! C'est ta faute ce qu'il arrive là, tu l'as mérité. Si tu ne courrais pas toujours après les criminels en ignorant chacun des risques au dépend de ta propre vie. Tu ne serrais pas mort._

Le soldat mordit son poing, ses paupières durement fermées.

Et le bruit s'arrêta.

Son cœur se brisa. Le sol s'écroula. Il comprit. Il comprit l'impensable. Sherlock Holmes était mort. Infirmiers et médecins sortirent de la chambre, tête basse, laissant dans leur sillage une odeur amère, un silence pesant. Et la solitude. John était seul. Face à lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il savait que le corps devant lui n'était plus qu'une enveloppe de chair. Que la vie pétillante qu'elle abritait était partie. Et que lui était resté.

_Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me fais ça._

« Je suis désolée... nous n'avons pu rien faire. Toutes mes condoléances. »

John se retira de l'emprise de l'infirmière et se mit à courir le plus loin possible de l'hôpital. Il pleuvait et les gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage. Le soleil se levait et quelques braves partant déjà au travail le regardèrent courir, intrigués. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il couru ce matin là. Mais lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se projetèrent sur Londres, il s'arrêta, et regarda où il était : Au dessus d'un passage à niveau, non loin de la gare Waterloo. Toutes ces personnes sur le quai. Aucune d'entre elles ne souffre autant que lui à cet instant précis. Il a la douloureuse impression que peu à peu, une aiguille se plante dans sa peau. Et quand elle se retire, elle emporte avec elle des lambeaux de chairs, et des morceaux d'âmes. Les larmes coulent en abondance sur son visage. Il se désagrège lentement, et l'issue sera fatale, inévitable, mais elle à la douce saveur du Salut.

_ My best defense..._

_Running from you..._

_ I can't resist..._

_Take all you want from me..._

_ Breaking slowly..._

Le soleil et les lumières de la ville font étinceler son visage ravagé par les filles du chagrin. Il monta sur le petit muret...

Il joua les funambules, mettant un pied devant l'autre avec une joie presque enfantine, mettant maladroitement un pied devant l'autre, se penchant de droite à gauche. Une femme passe, le regarde et ne dit rien. Certaines âmes ne peuvent être sauvées, elles sont trop tourmentées. _Il est l'une de celles-ci_, se dit-elle.

_ You never go..._

_ Your always here (suffocating me)..._

_ Under my skin..._

_ I cannot run away..._

_ Fading slowly..._

Il s'arrêta net.

Le sifflet d'un train retentit dans l'aube. Une pression sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement, de peur qu'on ne cherche à le retenir. Il ne vit personne. Il n'entendit qu'un murmure lui soufflant de renoncer._ Tu surpasseras cette épreuve... comme tu en as supporté tant d'autres..._ Il l'ignora et se retourna, faisant face au vide qui l'entourait. Son regard balaya tant de vies, alors que la seule qui lui importait vraiment avait été prise. La pluie ruisselle dans son cou, son dos, ses bras, se mêlant à ses larmes. D'une voix tremblante, il lâcha dans un souffle inaudible, son dernier souffle..:

_"Je ne suis rien sans mon détective.. Pas dans ce monde.. Je te rejoins où que tu sois..."_

_Nothing left to lose..._

_ Loving you again..._

Il fit balancer son pied dans le vide, juste un instant.

Et il se jeta dans l'éternité.

_That's Already Over... Now._

* * *

**Et voila ! Cette OS est terminée ! Bon, je sais, elle n'est pas très longue, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Vous a-t-elle fait pleurer ou, au contraire, mes maladresses (car il doit y en avoir...) vous ont-elles fait rire ?**

**Merci de votre lecture, bonne soirée à tous !**


End file.
